


Диковинные цветы

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Civil War, Drama, Historical, M/M, Post Revolution, Post-War, Revolution, Russian Empire, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: В Новогоднюю ночь 1916-го молодой хирург Петя Кулаков решается признаться в своих чувствах человеку, которого давно любит.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Веллинг/Петя Кулаков
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть 1 - 1916-ый. Глава 1 - У Левандовских

Извозчика всё же Петя решил не брать, хоть и мело сильно. Часы показывали без десяти восемь, и он рассчитал, что от Поливанова до Левандовских, если идти Подколокольным через Хитровку, Ивановскую горку, а потом по Армянскому и Милютинскому до Сретенки (а оттуда уже до Левандовских рукой подать), ходу не более минут сорока, возможно, сорока пяти.

Он толкнул дверь подъезда и чуть не налетел на молодого человека с барышней, которые, напротив, намеревались войти в подъезд. От неожиданности Петя выронил из рук один из пакетов. На обледеневшие ступеньки высыпались несколько ярких, перевязанных лентами коробочек с подарками.  
\- Прошу пардону! – заизвинялись перед Петей преувеличенно громко, дыхнули в лицо новогодним, горячительным, весёлым, бросились помогать собирать подарки.

Нагибаясь за упавшими подарками, Петя внутренне порадовался, что купил накануне сладости для детей Левандовских – ничего не побилось, не испортилось. Хоть и пришлось оставить в лавке Эйнема почти все свободные деньги (а как за последние месяцы выросли цены!), душа Пети была покойна: к одной коробке (это был подарок для Ольги) прилагались ноты «Шоколадного вальса», а в других лежали красочные карточки, изображающие наигромаднейшие в мире сооружения.  
\- Мишенька, какой вы всё-таки неловкий, - засмеялась барышня, и Петя успел ухватить взглядом её яркие румяные щеки, светлые локоны из-под шапки, меховой воротник пальто. – Простите нас, простите.  
\- Ничего, ничего. Это я виноват. Надо было смотреть.

Петя смущенно улыбнулся, принимая собранный пакет из рук молодого человека. «Мишенька», - резануло под сердцем. «Мишенька», – если случалось, что Петя слышал это имя, не мог не думать о Веллинге, не мог не ассоциировать это имя с Веллингом. Будто «Миша» теперь принадлежало лишь одному человеку и не могло подходить никому другому. «Миша», «Мишенька» - такое красивое, мягкое, словно снег на Рождество. Представлять, как он называет Михаила Григорьевича «Мишенькой» ощущалось таким запретным, стыдным счастьем, что у Пети каждый раз вспыхивали уши, когда он думал об этом.  
\- Надеюсь, ничего не разбилось? – участливо спросила барышня.  
\- Слава Богу, там нечему биться.  
\- Вот и замечательно. – улыбнулась она. – С наступающим вас!  
\- И вас тоже! Благодарю!

На улице мело и завывало, снег безумным хороводом кружил под ногами и вокруг фонарей. Петя снова, как и до того, по пути к Поливанову, подосадовал на то, что надел ботинки без стельки (почти новые, ещё без заломов); в сапогах с меховым подкладом было бы куда теплее, - но представить свои старые треснувшие сапоги в парадной у Левандовских он решительно не мог – становилось жгуче стыдно.

Левандовские звали к восьми, и Петя понимал, что с такой погодой, хорошо, если поспеет к половине девятого. Он на себя злился: ведь мог не задерживаться у Поливанова, обещал себе выйти пятнадцати минут восьмого. Но вышло как вышло. Поливанов нехорошо кашлял и всё никак не хотел его отпускать, а Пете неудобно было так скоро прощаться, зная, что товарищ в новогоднюю ночь остаётся один, да ещё и больной инфлюэнцей (как бы самому не свалиться!). Никому не пожелаешь так встретить Новый год.

По пути попадались пьяненькие. Кто-то горланил песни, кто-то толкнул Петю плечом, большинство с трудом стояли на ногах. У одной из оград заснул мужичок в распахнутом тулупе и без шапки.  
Петя подошёл и потряс его за плечо:  
\- Эй, любезный.  
Мужик вяло махнул на него рукой и даже не открыл глаз.  
\- Вставай ты! Вставай, говорю!

Петя попытался поднять горемычного за воротник, но толку было мало. Тогда он пнул его ногой под коленную чашечку, да так, чтобы побольнее, чтобы разбудить наверняка – от этого мужик проснулся и непонимающе, ошалело завращал глазами. Лучше так, чем сдохнуть на улице под Новый год! Никакой сухой закон был им, мужикам, не писан. Если водки было не достать, травились самогоном, сивухой, любым алкогольным пойлом. Уж Пете ли было не знать! И Пете ли было не знать, сколько у них в отделении ампутировали обмороженных конечностей. И Пете ли было не знать, что случается с человеком, когда тот по пьяни лишается места, а следом ноги, заснув нетрезвым на улице – пример исковеркавшего жизнь себе, да и всем домочадцам отчима всегда был перед глазами.  
\- Поднимайся, леший! Замерзнешь насмерть! – орал Петя, лупя того по щекам, и это, наконец, возымело действие. Стоило ещё чуток потянуть мужика за волосы, и вот он уже нетвёрдо стоял на ногах.  
\- Живёшь где?! – допытывался Петя, придерживая мужика за грудки.  
\- Дык ведь я то… Был в чайной, никого не трогал… а этот шаврик мне говорит, мол, мы тебя тут видеть не желаем. Стервь поганая. Взял бы его рожу…  
\- Живёшь, спрашиваю, далеко?! Домой тебе надо! Замерзнешь!

Ещё минут пятнадцать потребовалось на то, чтобы доставить пьянчугу домой. Из невнятных объяснений Пете таки удалось выяснить, что жил тот через улицу, и кляня всё на свете, Пете пришлось сопроводить мужика до дома. Петя даже не успел рассмотреть женщину, которая им открыла – из двери полился отборный поток брани. Мужик бочком протиснулся в темный коридор, и через секунду Петя услышал стук задвигаемой щеколды, а следом звуки щелчков и ударов, и новую порцию брани, но ни слова благодарности. Хотя, благодарности он и не ждал. Подхватил пакеты и побежал дальше. Руки сильно застыли. А у Левандовских должно быть тепло, весело, шумно, балык, фаршированные поросята, мандарины, беленькая (уж Никита Андреевич достанет, вопреки всем запретам), коньячок, шампанское. И Михаил Григорьевич смеется… Часы показывали без двадцати пяти девять. Уж, верно, начали играть в фанты.

Только к девяти Петя добрался до места. Без пяти минут он стоял в парадной у Левандовских, и Аннушка забирала из его замёрзших рук пакеты с подарками.  
\- С Новым годом, Аннушка! Всех благ! – спохватился Петя, вытягивая из кармана небольшой свёрток, протягивая его горничной. Он расцеловался с ней три раза.  
\- Что вы, Пётр Тимофеевич! Благодарствуйте! С Новым годом!  
\- Михаил Григорьевич приехал?  
\- Приехали. Здесь они.  
\- А Лизавета Григорьевна?  
\- Михаил Григорьевич одни. Сказали, опять она хворает, голубушка.

Внутри было тепло, шумно и весело. Петя спешно разматывал шарф и в предвкушении вытягивал шею, чтобы ухватить глазами кусочек праздника, кусочек чужой счастливой жизни. Про себя он загадал, что если первым увидит мужчину (мечтать, что это будет Михаил Григорьевич он и не смел), то всё хорошо сложится, а если женщину… Из столовой ему навстречу выбежали девочки Левандовские, младшая Сонечка и средняя Ольга.  
\- Петя! Петенька! Мы думали, вы не придёте! Отчего так долго?! Мы уже играем в фанты! Пойдёмте скорее!

Они потянули его в гостиную. Яркий свет поначалу ослепил. Петя искал Веллинга, но не видел – перед глазами прыгали цветные пятна. Он, сконфуженно улыбаясь и щурясь от света, следовал за Ольгой, походя здороваясь со всеми, кого знал и не знал, а Сонечка не отставала:  
\- Кто опоздал, тому фант, тому фант!  
\- Петенька, наконец-то! Давайте скорее к нам! – из-за стола поднялась красивая дама в тёмно-синем блестящем платье, хозяйка дома, Евдокия Алексеевна.  
\- Пётр Тимофеевич! За опоздание тяните сейчас фант. Девочки правы, - добродушно улыбнулся уже сам хозяин, Никита Андреевич.  
\- Я только пришёл. Помилуйте, - попытался отбиться Петя, хотя загодя знал, что из этого ничего не выйдет.

Все стали хлопать в ладоши и хором кричать: «Фант! Фант! Фант! Фант!»  
Пете ничего не оставалось, как опустить руку в цилиндр. Он вытянул бумажку, и Ольга её вслух прочитала:  
\- Этому фанту выпало... - (Ольга сделала таинственную паузу), - изобразить попугая! Пётр Тимофеевич, попугая, просим!

Петя стоял посередине комнаты и чувствовал себя совершеннейшим ничтожеством. Он понимал, что никто над ним не насмехается, и всё вокруг: устремлённые на него глаза, смех, веселье, шутки – это настроение праздника, необходимый атрибут, такой же, как пушистая статная ёлка с богатыми красно-золотыми игрушками, такой же, как неизменная Мадам Клико на столах, - но от этого не делалось легче. Петя чувствовал, что краснеет, ещё не отойдя после улицы, щёки становятся не просто красными – пунцовыми. Как же глупо! Михаил Григорьевич это увидит и, верно, решит, какой Петя дурак…  
\- Вы что же, не знаете, какими бывают попугаи? – спросила Ольга строго.  
\- Я просто с духом собираюсь.

Петя сделал вид, что руками держится за воображаемую жёрдочку, он отчего-то решил нахмурить брови и выдать:  
\- По-по-по! Здравв-ствуйте, здравв-ствуйте вам!

Вряд ли это, даже немного, походило на попугая, но девочки вовсю хохотали, да и взрослые тоже. «По-по-по!», «Здравв-ствуйте! Здравв-ствуйте!», «Петя!», «Вот же насмешили!». Петя несколько раз театрально поклонился и мысленно выдохнул – всё позади, теперь внимание присутствующих переключится на кого-нибудь другого.

В глазах уже перестало рябить и прыгать, и Петя снова несколько раз обвёл взглядом нарядную гостиную. Веллинга не было. По крайней мере, Петя его не видел. Да и если бы Михаил Григорьевич был там, разве бы он не подошёл поздороваться? Разве бы Петя его не услышал?

Тем временем гости продолжали играть в фанты, поэтому Пете не составило труда через несколько минут покинуть гостиную незамеченным. Сперва Петя заглянул в столовую – Веллинга там не обнаружилось, вышел и немного постоял в парадной несмотря на то, что Веллинга там тоже не было. Внезапно осенило, ноги сами понесли его к лестнице на второй этаж. Перила, вот они – причудливые листья папоротников и стебли лиан, тянущихся вверх, массивные закруглённые ступеньки, будто прибой на галечном пляже – всё это непостижимое великолепие – в мраморе, создание мысли и фантазии потрясающего архитектора, потрясающего человека, с которым Петю свела судьба без малого четыре года назад, человека, которым Петя безмерно восхищался, а позже смог называть своим другом, человека, в которого Петя все четыре года был молчаливо, отчаянно влюблён, человека того Петя лишь изредка в мыслях осмеливался называть Мишенькой, Мишей.

Вряд ли Петя смог бы когда-нибудь забыть те чувства, которые охватили его, когда он впервые побывал в особняке Левандовских в Головином переулке. Он тогда только приехал в Москву – шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, никогда не бывавший дальше Рязани, шальной от внезапно свалившегося на него в виде покровительства Никиты Андреевича счастья – как будто первый раз глотнувший чистого воздуху, непрестанно удивляющийся, поражённый, ослепленный красотой, величием, мощью огромного города – он смотрел по сторонам, словно голодный птенец, не мог насытиться, подмечал каждую мелочь, пытался запомнить людей, здания, вывески, экипажи, улицы, церкви, магазины и скверы. Конечно, он видел и раньше, имел определённое представление, как выглядят или как могут выглядеть дома состоятельных господ – колонны, лепнина, высокие окна. Но тут, у Никиты Андреевича, всё оказалось иначе – так, как Петя не мог бы представить себе и во сне. Начиная с кованых, асимметричных решёток, обрамляющих словно тончайшая паутина огромные окна, с причудливой мозаики на стенах (что она изображала? то ли диковинные цветы, то ли гадов морских? Петя понял не сразу), с крыльца, массивного, непривычного, казавшегося не входом в дом, а входом в грот или пещеру; с парадной лестницы, подобных которой он раньше не видел и видеть не мог – словно тайный проход под пологом древнего леса, увенчанный сверху сказочной лампой в виде какой-то невиданной остроклювой птицы; заканчивая витражами, колоннами, фресками, листьями и ветвями растений, стремящимися затянуть собой потолок в столовой; теми же дверными ручками в виде маленьких птах и, самое невероятное – лифтом, который мог доставлять тебя наверх или вниз, если только ты этого пожелаешь.

Петя стоял тогда потрясённый, не смея поверить, что такое можно было придумать, построить, а потом в этом жить.  
\- Что думаете, Петя? – спросил Левандовский.  
\- Чудеса какие-то, Никита Андреевич, - выдохнул Петя.  
\- Полагаю, вы правы. Я сам до сих пор удивляюсь. Дом построен по проекту моего доброго друга, архитектора Веллинга. Сдаётся мне, он человек поистине гениальный.

Петя быстро поднялся, практически взлетел по ступенькам на второй этаж. Горящая жёлтым светом остроклювая птица посмотрела на него с неодобрением, как будто осуждая за то, что он собирался, пусть и в мыслях, и при этом до дрожи в коленях боялся сделать.  
Лишь немногие знали, что в доме есть тайный третий этаж, которого с улицы не было видно. Тщательно скрытая от непосвящённых глаз, туда вела крутая узкая лестничка. Петя, осторожно ступая, под гулкое буханье собственного сердца поднялся по ступенькам и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Там, в небольшой молельне, обнаружился Веллинг. Петю охватил давний, давно пережитый трепет, такой же, что он испытал, увидев Веллинга в первый раз в жизни, ещё не зная, кто он, в той же охряно-красной, залитой светом, молельне. Тогда, в первый раз ему показалось, что он увидел кого-то настолько смиренного и одухотворённого, что свет исходит от него, от этого человека, а вовсе не льётся из окон под потолком. Это было такое странное чувство, будто Петя невольно увидел, стал свидетелем того, как бог говорит с человеком, кладёт ему на голову отеческую длань, и утешает, увещевает, дарит надежду. Тогда Петя стал участником таинства и, к своему счастью, остался незамеченным. А теперь Петя отчего-то знал, был уверен, что Веллинг его заметит, повернёт голову и увидит. И, наверное, это нарушит какое-то хрупкое чувство, равновесие, что сохранялось между ними годами, и всё станет иначе…  
\- Петенька? Вы? – Веллинг его заметил.  
\- Простите, ради бога. Я не хотел вам мешать.  
\- Да, будет…  
\- Я вас искал. Мне сказали, что вы здесь. Но почему не вместе со всеми?  
\- Настроение такое, Петя. Не новогоднее. Душа не на месте. Столько всего происходит.  
\- Лизавета Григорьевна осталась дома?  
\- Опять боли в желудке и страхи. Сказала, что не поедет. И ни в какую. Даже не пожелала сегодня переодеваться.  
\- Она пьёт новые капли, что я ей оставил?  
\- Конечно. Три раза в день, как вы велели.  
\- Я очень надеялся, что они помогут. Ей бы показаться Вексельману. Я мог бы договориться.  
\- Вы же знаете, Петя, что никому, кроме вас, Лизонька не доверяет. Верит вам свято.  
\- Но я не специалист в этом, Михаил Григорьевич. Её недомогания, как я вижу, носят нервный характер. Есть хорошие доктора по нервным болезням.  
\- Будто мы не показывались хорошим докторам… - вздохнул Веллинг.  
\- Я понимаю, Михаил Григорьевич, но всё же…  
\- Нам, наверное, пора спускаться. Пойдёмте, Петя.  
\- Я зайду проведать Лизавету Григорьевну на той неделе, - пообещал Петя.

Походя, на какое-то мгновение, Веллинг остановил руку на Петином плече, и Петя едва удержал себя от того, чтобы эту руку схватить, осыпать поцелуями, прижать к своей груди, там, где так часто и больно билось сердце.  
\- Мне надо вам что-то сказать, - прошептал Петя, когда Веллинг уже спускался на второй этаж, и даже его не услышал.  
\- Вот вы где! Михаил Григорьевич, Петя! Идёмте за стол, - позвала их Евдокия Алексеевна, когда они спускались по парадной лестнице.

***

Новый год у Левандовских – казалось бы, всё было по-прежнему, как в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый, и шесть лет назад, когда Петя впервые встречал Новый год и встречал его в Москве. Много гостей, игры, забавы, красиво украшенный дом, большая пахучая ёлка, стол, ломящийся от явств. Левандовские всегда славились своим радушием и щедростью. Всё было, и икра, и поросята, и рябчики, и осетрина, фрукты и сласти на любой вкус – а не елось; французский коньяк и шампанское – а не пилось. Шла только беленькая, холодная. Поначалу обжигала, а потом делала хорошо и почти покойно – на какое-то время, чтобы не думать о Веллинге, не терзаться, как сказать ему, или не сказать, или уж молчать тогда вечно – ни словечка про себя, и что ему всё известно – про Аркашу, про Пречистенский бульвар и Усачёвские бани.

А ещё, по сравнению с тем годом, теперь накануне шестнадцатого: у Веллинга ли, у Левандовских, у Давыдковых, – везде явственно ощущалось гнетущее, неподвластное разуму, разъедающее чувство тревоги. Оно возникало на улице, и дома, не отпускало ни в жару, ни в стужу. Что-то страшное и непредсказуемое витало в воздухе, окутывало с головы до ног, нашёптывало разные странные вещи. Что-то должно было случиться. Грандиозное. И как любое грандиозное, это грядущее вызывало волнение, и, с одной стороны, необъяснимую внутреннюю радость и нетерпение, а с другой – изматывающую тревогу.

Казалось бы, гости были в приподнятом праздничном настроении, все радовались и шутили, но то и дело, то тут, то там возникали разговоры про инфляцию, голод, стачки рабочих, немецкие погромы, контрразведку, военно-промышленные комитеты, обсуждали неудачи на фронте, нехватку оружия, обмундирования, дезертирство, сетовали, что все деньги идут на войну, конца которой не видно. Слышались шепотки про Распутина и царицу, открыто высказывали недовольство политикой Николая.

С одиннадцати объявили танцы, и напряжение немного утихло. Петя не очень любил танцевать, но всё-таки, поддавшись на уговоры Сонечки, сделал с нею несколько кругов по залу. Веллинг же был нарасхват: дамы не без сожаления уступали его одна другой. Петя, невольно следя за ним глазами, любовался грацией Михаила Григорьевича и его умением двигаться. Веллинг был популярен, очарователен и умел нравиться – этого было не отнять. Тем сильнее с каждым годом обращал на себя внимание тот факт, что Михаил Григорьевич в свои тридцать восемь всё ещё не был женат. Обычно (если задавали вопросы) Веллинг отшучивался и уверял, что к сорока пяти – непременно, а негласно было принято считать, что всю свою заботу и ласку он отдаёт больной сестре – связь Михаила Григорьевича с Лизонькой была чрезвычайно крепка.

В двенадцать все поздравляли друг друга с наступившим, целовались, пили шампанское. Пете едва удалось пробиться к Веллингу, чтобы его поздравить и расцеловать. Он даже дал себе волю (виной ли тому была выпитая водка?), и троекратно крепко прижимался губами к гладким щекам Михаила Григорьевича чуть дольше, чем следовало. Он ощущал запах его кожи и щекотку его пышных усов у себя на лице – и от этого кружилась голова; и лишь хотелось продлить это ещё на мгновенье, чувствовать «Мишеньку» рядом, пока кто-то снова не забрал его, не увёл, не похитил.

После пошли поджигать фейерверки. Петя с Веллингом стояли рядом, плечом к плечу, улыбались, глядя на то, как по очереди взрываются, начинают раскручиваться, выпуская снопы искр, жёлтые и зелёные фейерверки. Петя чувствовал себя почти счастливо. Из кармана пальто он достал небольшой узкий праздничный свёрток и вручил его Веллингу.  
Михаил Григорьевич посмотрел на Петю удивлённо.  
\- С Новым годом, Михаил Григорьевич! – сказал Петя и зажал свёрток в руке Веллинга. – Нет, дома посмотрите. Прошу вас. Всё равно сейчас ничего не разглядеть… Смотрите, там всё никак не могут один фейерверк поджечь, - ринулся Петя.  
\- Стойте! Он сломан, наверное! Вы что собираетесь делать?! – прокричал Веллинг и двинулся за Петей следом.

Петя возился со спичками. Он поджигал их, но на ветру пламя гасло.  
\- Сейчас, погодите, - сказал Веллинг и сложил ладони лодочкой, чтобы защитить огонь от ветра. – Поджигайте сразу несколько. Так загорится наверняка.

Помощь Веллинга пришлась кстати. Спички загорелись, и буквально через минуту Пете удалось поджечь упрямый фейерверк. Искры брызнули в стороны, а Петя не успел вовремя отскочить. Почувствовал внезапный всплеск боли. Заслонил лицо руками, но было уже поздно. Боль пронзила и осталась – верно в глаз попала искра.  
\- Петя, что случилось?! – беспокойно спрашивал Веллинг, оттаскивая Петю за рукав пальто подальше от фейерверка.  
\- Кажется, в глаз попала искра.  
\- Как же вы так?! Господи… Нужно к свету. Пойдёмте. Обопритесь на меня, - Веллинг подставил Пете плечо.

Следом Михаил Григорьевич выудил из кармана чистый носовой платок и вложил Пете в руку.

В доме не было ни души. Они разделись и прошли в уборную. Там Веллинг попросил Петю отнять от глаза платок и дать ему посмотреть. Петя послушался, приоткрыл веко, глаз защипало.  
\- Ничего, мой хороший. Не страшно. Сейчас пройдёт, - шептал Веллинг, утешая Петю, как ребёнка. – Вы видите?  
\- Расплывается немного. Но это от слёз… Кажется, глаз не пострадал. Обожгло только веко.  
\- Дайте-ка, дайте… погляжу ещё… Я тоже не вижу на глазе никаких повреждений, - наконец заключил Веллинг. – А веко покраснело, и там, похоже, будет волдырь. Но это же вы у нас доктор, Петенька.

Петя уставился в зеркало. Изображение ещё расплывалось, но он всё же уверился, что получил ожог века, не более.

Веллинг, тем временем, мочил под краном платок.  
\- Я думаю, следует приложить холодное? Ненадолго.

Петя кивнул. Хотелось плакать несмотря на то, что из глаз и так текли слёзы. От того, что Веллинг был так близко, от того, что ухаживал за ним. От того, что Петя сейчас снова почувствовал у себя на лице его руки, заботливые, нежные руки человека, который был ему дорог безмерно. И Петя не сдержался, заплакал навзрыд.  
\- Ну, будет, миленький, - испуганно заговорил Веллинг. – Так больно?  
Петя только смог помотать головой.  
\- Что с вами, мой хороший? Не пугайте меня.

Петя всхлипнул. Хотелось уткнуться Веллингу в плечо. Не выглядеть жалким. Хотелось хоть немного, хоть на чуть-чуть, но чтобы Михаил Григорьевич его тоже любил. Самую малость.

Он нащупал ладонь Веллинга и некрепко сжал её в своей руке. Петя почувствовал, как Веллинг вздрогнул, но его ладони не отпустил.  
\- Михаил Григорьевич… Я люблю вас…

Веллинг побледнел. Коротко сглотнул. Вытянул пальцы из Петиной ладони. В его глазах стояли страх, замешательство, и мольба, отчаянная мольба остановиться.  
\- Не надо, Петя… Умоляю… Чтобы потом не пришлось каяться, - выдохнул Веллинг.  
\- Уж лучше каяться, право слово… Нет больше сил скрывать и прятать это… будто, - Петя внезапно запнулся, как если бы у него закончился воздух, и чтобы закончить фразу ему было нужно вздохнуть полной грудью. – Будто я преступник… Я вас люблю… Уже так давно. Кажется, с того самого дня, когда увидел вас здесь. В молельне. Как сегодня. Только вы меня тогда не заметили… Скажите же что-нибудь, Михаил Григорьевич. Если бы я мог и дальше это скрывать от вас… Но мочи больше нету, нет никакой мочи.  
\- Но ведь и я вас люблю, Петенька. Вы же знаете… – начал Веллинг, будто оправдываясь. – Вы мой добрый друг. Я счастлив иметь вас своим другом. Вы знаете, как я к вам привязан. За сколькое вам благодарен.

Веллинг вдруг заговорил слишком быстро, почти затараторил, будто слова были способны защитить, спасти его от уже явного, неотвратимого.  
\- Бросьте, Михаил Григорьевич! Да подите вы к чёрту со своими глупостями! – в отчаянии закричал Петя. – Не делайте вид, что не понимаете, какого свойства мои к вам чувства! Я всё себя уговаривал не открываться. Терпеть и ждать, что это пройдёт. Только не проходит! Вот в чём штука! Если вы мне скажете, что с этим делать – я сделаю. Застрелиться прикажете?! Я сделаю. Только не просите меня перестать вас любить. Это не в вашей власти.  
\- Вы же меня не знаете… Вы так говорите, потому что не знаете, что я за человек, Петя.  
\- Вы хороший, вы расчудесный. Вы прекрасный. Вы для меня самый лучший, - сбивчиво опровергал Петя. Он снова подошёл к Веллингу ближе, воспользовавшись его кратким замешательством. Коснулся пальцами его щеки. – Я люблю вас. Я хочу быть с вами. Я сделаю для вас всё, что пожелаете.  
\- Хватит, Петя. Остановитесь. Просто вы сегодня выпили больше, чем следовало. Вот и всё. Завтра проснётесь и этого не вспомните…  
\- Не смейте! – закричал Петя. Он почти в ужасе отступил на шаг от Веллинга. – Слышите, не смейте так говорить! Когда я вам тут душу выворачиваю! Что я просто пьян… Как… как вы можете, Михаил Григорьевич?

Пете вдруг стало так стыдно, так жгуче неловко от того, что он сделал, от того, как признался. В уборной, зарёванный, жалкий. Когда Веллинг видел, и, быть может, считал, сколько рюмок за вечер он опрокинул.

Петя не мог больше там оставаться. Он вытер рукавом мокрое лицо, подхватил пальто, выдернул руку, когда Веллинг попытался его остановить, и выбежал вон из дома.  
Веллинг его звал, просил вернуться, но Петя уж ничего не слышал…


	2. Глава 2 - Подлец-человек

С Нового года прошла неделя. С Веллингом Петя больше не виделся. По правде сказать, боялся этого ужасно. Особенно после всего, что было у них с Аркашей; когда Петя раздосадованный, злющий на себя и на Веллинга, решился отправиться на поиски того молодого юнкера, которого видел раньше с Михаилом Григорьевичем на Пречистенском и проследил за ними до Усачёвских бань. Долго Аркашу искать не пришлось, тот обнаружился всё на том же бульваре. За пять с половиной рубликов Аркаша посвятил Петю во все премудрости и таинства содомского греха. И даже не взял ничего сверху за то, что поведал о том, что нравится Веллингу. После ночи с Аркашей Петя чувствовал себя и вовсе отвратно, - опустившимся, подлым, распущенным человеком. И тут бы понять и принять, что вот он, низкий и ничтожный человечишка, не достоин такого как Веллинг, но нет – чёрт бы побрал это невыносимое, отчаянное, выедающее Петю изнутри томление! – любовь к Михаилу Григорьевичу и тут оказалась выше, сильнее, любовь к нему была поистине чем-то не из здешнего мира, чем-то удивительным, светлым, прекрасным, сколько её не души, не прогоняй, не топчи.

Через неделю Петя отправился проведать Лизавету Григорьевну. Обещал. Не мог к ней не приехать. Время выкроил днём, во время обеда, когда вряд ли застал бы Веллинга дома. Осмотрел Лизавету Григорьевну, пообщался, выписал новые назначения. Вышел от неё засветло и… всё равно наткнулся на Веллинга. Не заметить, не поздороваться не было никакой возможности – встретились у крыльца.  
\- Здравствуйте, Михаил Григорьевич.  
\- Петенька…  
\- А я уж от Лизаветы Григорьевны иду.  
\- Давайте зайдём внутрь. Ещё на пять минуточек. Пожалуйста, Петя…

Лицо Веллинга было так близко. Морозный пар вырывался изо рта. Он был красивым, румяным, на усах застыл иней. Веллинг смотрел на Петю как-то иначе, не так, как в их прошлую встречу, не вопрошая, не удивляясь, не страшась. Не было в его взгляде ни жалости, ни смятения, и Пете на миг показалось, что Михаил Григорьевич глядит на него с любовью, с настоящей любовью, светло и нежно.  
\- Нет, не внутрь, Михаил Григорьевич. Прогуляемся. Мне уж на службу пора. Проводите меня немного.  
\- Петя, я много думал… Про нас с вами… Сложно говорить об этом… Я, кажется, знаю… Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Но это безумие, Петя… Вы же меня совсем не знаете. Какой я гнилой… какой я совсем пропащий человек…  
\- Неправда, Михаил Григорьевич. Неправда! Во всём мире нет такого, как вы человека. Я вас боготворю. Я при вас дышать не смею.  
\- Это… Это нельзя, Петенька… Я… Не посмею вас портить. Права не имею.  
\- Отчего вы думаете, Миша… - Петя прерывисто выдохнул, ну вот – «Миша» – будто гора с плеч свалилась, - что я уже не испорчен?  
\- Я знаю, Петя. Знаю, что вы чисты и невинны. А вот про меня вы многого не знаете…  
\- Знаю, - перебил Петя. – И не осуждал вас никогда. Всё знаю. Про юнкера вашего Аркашу. И про Усачёвские бани. Я как-то ехал за вами. Такой я подлец-человек, Миша… Мог бы ведь промолчать… Жалкий, мелкий человечишка…  
\- Петя… - только и мог вымолвить Веллинг. Лицо его как-то в момент выцвело, потухло, стало растерянным, блеклым.  
\- Простите меня, если сможете… Прощайте, Михаил Григорьевич. Счастливо вам оставаться. Храни вас Господь.


	3. Глава 3 - Без прощания

Вечером накануне Крещения Веллинга ждали в гости у Левандовских. Весь день сыпал снег – мягкий, пушистый, крупный. Веллинг вошёл в парадную весь белый – снежинки таяли на шубе и шапке, на бровях и ресницах. Он отряхнулся, снял шубу и шапку и отдал их Аннушке.

К нему в парадную выбежала маленькая Сонечка.  
\- Доброго вечера, Михаил Григорьевич, - сказала она.  
\- Хороша погодка, душа моя! Ходили сегодня кататься на санках?  
\- Ходили. С Никитой и Олей.  
\- Вот и молодцы.  
\- Михаил Григорьевич, вы зачем Петеньку на войну отпустили?  
\- Подожди, - Веллинг сразу изменился в лице. – На какую войну? Ты про нашего Петю?  
\- Конечно про нашего. Какого же ещё? Про Петеньку Кулакова. Почему не запретили ему уезжать? Его ведь убьют там! – из глаз Сонечки брызнули слёзы.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты… Где отец, Соня? Где отец?!  
\- В кабинете, наверное.

Веллинг бросился в кабинет к Левандовскому. Ворвался без стука.  
\- Что там с Петей?! Никита Андреевич! Соня говорит – уехал, на войну! Ничего не понимаю!  
\- Значит и вам не сказал… Ни с кем не попрощался. Два дня, как отбыл на фронт. Узнал только сегодня от его матери.  
\- Что это значит? Как? Почему? – не мог поверить Веллинг.  
\- Никто и подумать не мог. Но он ведь хирург, Михаил Григорьевич. Талантливый юноша.  
\- Он же ещё факультета не окончил! Боже правый! – Веллинг ударил себя пальцами по вискам. - Мы все думали, раз он у Филатова, то в тылу останется. Будет и дальше пересадками заниматься. Как же так?  
\- Присядьте, Михаил Григорьевич… Я и сам в недоумении. Почему не сказал? Будто я его чем-то обидел.  
\- Господи-и-и, - застонал Веллинг, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. – Я его обидел, Никита Андреевич. Я обидел…  
\- Налить вам коньяку, Михаил Григорьевич?


	4. Часть 2 - 1917-ый. Глава 1 - Боль

\- Где она?! Где она?! Покажите мне, ну! Да не стойте же вы истуканом! Времени нету! Не кричите! Показывайте! Немедля!

Петя видел лицо Ольги расплывчато, словно сквозь пелену, и именно это злило его невероятно. Даже не то, что она не могла указать точно место, где Сонечка упала в воду. А что лицо её, хорошенькое, гладкое, искажённое криком лицо, не виделось чётко, совсем ускользало.

Но ждать было нельзя. Петя скинул ботинки и бросился в воду. Нырнул. В первый раз ничего не разглядел. Со дна взвился ил, вода вмиг стала мутной. Он вынырнул отплёвываясь, часто моргая, быстро глотнул воздуху, и снова нырнул наугад. Сквозь плотную повисшую муть что-то мелькнуло. Вроде светлое, белое. Он протянул руки, пытаясь схватить, дотянуться, но воздуху не хватило, - пришлось подняться, чтобы сделать ещё один долгий вдох, опять погрузиться, и только тогда, к своему счастью, обнаружить, разглядеть, что это белое – юбочка, зацепившаяся за корягу, а вот и маленькие ботиночки, носочки, детские ручки, головка. Петя ринулся к девочке, дернул (видно, порвал юбочку), обхватил, потянул наверх что было сил. Вытащил на берег. Малышка была лёгкой, ему показалось, она и вовсе ничего не весила. Странно, она должна была наглотаться воды, потяжелеть. Он опустил девочку на траву, и начал шарить по ней руками – как будто не мог вспомнить, что нужно делать. Петя не единожды видел, как это делал отец, он даже несколько раз позволял ему ассистировать во время реанимационных мероприятий. Но теперь Петя едва понимал, что следует делать. Сонечка была маленькой, выглядела почти бесплотной, а Петины руки у неё на груди казались несуразно большими, корявыми, неумелыми. Петя надавливал на грудную клетку, сжимал по бокам хрупкое детское тельце (всё боялся, что сделает только хуже, повредит рёбра), приводил и отводил руки, - но всё было без толку. Он ждал, сам задыхаясь от паники и ужаса, что Сонечка закашляется, вытошнит воду, но девочка словно тряпичная кукла лежала под ним прозрачная, безмолвная, мёртвая. Он тряс её, тормошил, стиснул ладонью щёки, хотел кричать: «Дыши же! Бога ради, дыши!», и закричал бы, зло, испуганно, оглушительно, но не было голоса, как будто что-то сделали с горлом, достали, вырвали связки – Господь Всемогущий! У Сонечки посинели губы, стали почти лиловыми, цвета сливы-падалицы, которая отвратительно размозжается, выходит густой перезревшей мякотью, если наступить на неё ботинком. Затягивало синим, серым веки, лобик, щёки, подбородок – всё Сонечкино лицо. Петя не мог понять, что делал не так? Ротовая полость, ноздри, гортань были чистыми, Петя проверил. Отчего она не дышала?! Отчего не дышала?!

Он не мог ей помочь. Не мог ничего сделать. Перестал пытаться. Беспомощно опустил руки и несколько раз помотал головой куда-то в ту сторону, где должна была, как он думал, стоять Ольга. «Простите меня, простите, простите…», - повторял он всё так же, без горла, без голоса, лишь тряся головой.

\- Спасите её! Вы должны! Умоляю! Спасите! – Ольга кинулась к нему, схватила за ногу, сжала так сильно пальцы, что сделалось больно. Но чем была эта боль, по сравнению с теми большими, потемневшими от ужаса и отчаяния глазами, что он видел слишком, пугающе близко и глаза эти, взглядом, верно могли превратить его в камень или навечно отправить в царство теней, если бы только взглядом можно было…

\- Пётр Тимофеевич! Пётр Тимофеевич! Проснитесь! Успокойтесь, миленький. Что ж вы так кричите? Давайте-ка. Во-от… Вот так. Слышите меня? Пётр Тимофеевич?

Петя увидел белый апостольник, брошь с красным крестом под воротником платья. Лицо. Широкое, немолодое, участливое. Морщинки: на лбу, и разбегаются в уголках глаз; кожа складками опущена на усталых веках. Голос успокаивает и голубит, так же, как и руки – женские тёплые большие ладони.

\- Ну же, голубчик, проснулись? Что же вас сызнова мучат кошмары?

Петя проснулся. Не сразу понял, где находится. Не качало. Поезд стоял. Мучительно ныла нога. Боль упрямо вворачивалась в калечную мышцу, не давая покоя и заставляя сразу же по пробуждению думать о ней, о боли, о проклятой ране, которая заживала так плохо и медленно, что Петя беспрестанно злился на себя, на своё тело, которое его подводило, мешало, не позволяло в полную силу работать.

\- Евдокия Ильинична, - наконец пришёл он в себя. – Сколько я спал?

\- Часа два всего-то. Не боле.

\- Как там Асеев?

\- Худо. Боюсь не переживёт ночи. Бредит.

\- Жар не спадает?

\- Всё так же. Анюта с ним. Почти не отходит.

\- Я посмотрю.

Петя поднялся и сел на скамейке. Боль заставила его поморщиться и вцепиться рукою в сиденье. Чёрт бы побрал эту ногу!

\- Нога, Пётр Тимофеевич? – спросила Евдокия Ильинична.

\- Да нет, ничего, - отмахнулся он. – Ничего.

\- Надо бы перевязку, - начала она.

\- Не нужно, - оборвал Петя. – Я делал недавно.

Он поднялся, и, прихрамывая, пошёл вперёд по составу. Пахло потом и гноем, застарелыми ранами, йодоформом, несвежим бельём. Пахло страданием и болью. Вокруг слышался кашель, тихие стоны, всхлипы и храп. Тускло мигали лампы.

«Ох, Господи, Господи, Господи! Грехи мои тяжкие!» - услышал он надрывно-протяжное, когда проходил мимо кого-то из раненых. Такое длинное, мучительное, но странно-напевное – словно не жалоба и не мольба, а вроде как песня – полная боли и одновременно смирения.

Где же Ты был, Господи, когда они, солдаты, стреляли друг в друга? Где же Ты был, когда отрывались руки и ноги? Когда плоть размозжалась? Когда взрывы взметали в воздух отломки костей? Когда отрезало пальцы, ступни, выбивало глаза? Где Ты был, Господи? Разве Ты был там? Разве Ты это видел?

Мольбы… Мольбы… Анюта – молоденькая, тоненькая, с бледным красивым лицом – кинулась к Пете, едва завидев.

\- Пётр Тимофеевич, что-то же можно сделать? Он уже никого не узнаёт. Бьётся в горячке и бредит. Опять пытался сорвать повязки.

Петя развёл руками. Даже не стал ничего говорить. Да и что мог сказать? «Простите, Анюта. Но я тут бессилен».

Петя склонился над Асеевым. Раны на голове выглядели ужасно – сочились и кровоточили, там, где были видны, там, где он пытался сорвать повязки. А ведь несколько дней назад казалось, что он пошёл на поправку. Асеев шутил и смеялся. Ухаживал за Анютой. Звал её замуж. Она говорила с ним строго, думала потешается. А он, верно, был совершенно серьёзен. Теперь уже не узнать. Потом ему стало хуже. Раны стали гноиться и воспаляться, сознание спуталось, появилась отдышка. Он начал метаться в бреду, всё время пытался сорвать с себя повязки и даже одежду.

Прикладывая стетоскоп к мокрой груди, Петя отчего-то подумал, что они бы могли стать красивой парой – Анюта и Ваня Асеев. Ему было двадцать, ей двадцать два. Он шальной, весёлый, игривый, она гордая, строгая, слегка не от мира сего. Наверное, они могли бы составить счастье друг друга. Как знать? Как могло сложиться. Как могло повернуться. Но Асеев вскинулся, сердце забилось часто-пречасто, как будто вот-вот должно было разорваться. Дыхание совершенно сбилось. Стало поверхностным, хриплым. И потом у него закатились глаза, тело упало, и вскоре обмякло.

Преставился.

Анюта заплакала. Петя не понимал, что с ним было не так. Но он отчего-то не мог ничего ей сказать, не мог как-то утешить. Он знал, что ей было больно. И ему было больно. Проклятая болела нога. Иногда боли было так много, что он уже не мог отделить её от себя, не мог её из себя, а может себя из неё вытащить. Он видел повсюду – страдания и эту боль, чувствовал внутри, носил в себе, словно уродливое, нежеланное, глухое дитя, которое не мог из себя выкинуть, как ни старайся. Порой он всё ненавидел. Всё и всех ненавидел. Он мучился от того, что уехал на фронт. Что ему пришлось через это пройти. И всё это видеть, собственными глазами, трогать руками. Делать бесчисленные ампутации, видеть горы конечностей, разорванные внутренности, срезанные осколками лица. Решать кто будет жить, а кто – умирать. Писать рапорты о самострелах. Вечно мучиться вшами. Не мочь заснуть – сутками, неделями. Срываться на фельдшерах и санитарках. Мечтать о сладком горячем чае. Мечтать о бане и чистой одежде. Всего-то (как же он жалок!) о чистом белье!

Петя не знал, хотел бы очутиться дома. Наверное, хотел бы. В последнее время одолевало «Зачем?». И очень навязчиво. Зачем ему? Быть дома? Что делать? Когда мать с братом перебрались в Петербург. Когда не было ни единой души, кому он бы был нужен и дорог. По-настоящему дорог. Когда его не хотели бы видеть только приятелем или подающим надежды хирургом, или человеком, к которому привыкли и хорошо относились. Зачем это всё?

Ему писали Евдокия Алексеевна и Ольга. Чаще всех – Лизавета Григорьевна и несколько писем, уже под конец, прислал Веллинг. Михаилу Григорьевичу было неловко – это заметно, достаточно явственно мелькало в строчках. А Пете так же тяжко и стыдно было писать ему письма в ответ. Они не касались того, что произошло в Москве, делали вид, что ничего не случилось. Веллинг по-прежнему называл Петю другом. Рассказывал, достаточно обстоятельно о том, что происходит в Москве, о том, что плохо с работой и будущее представляется неопределённо-туманным. Их письма друг другу были бесчувственны, медицинско-стерильны. Детали и факты. И только. Вряд ли что-то ещё.

Закончив осмотр, едва Петя лёг на скамейку, вытянув раненую ногу, ему сразу же вспомнился давешний сон, про Сонечку, что он её не спас, и она утонула. Он думал, что бы было, если бы он, правда, в том казавшемся теперь таким далёким десятом году не вытащил Сонечку? Не смог бы выполнить реанимационных мероприятий? А если бы отец его не научил? Если бы у Пети тогда ничего не вышло? Если бы Сонечка не задышала? Если бы Никита Андреевич не разглядел в нём что-то? Если бы не взял с собою в Москву? Если бы он однажды не увидел в молельне Веллинга? Если бы в него не влюбился? Если бы не признался? Если бы не следил за ним? Если бы не решил оборвать все нити? Если бы не отправился на фронт? Если бы осколок взял чуть выше, задел бедренную артерию? Если бы Пете не было суждено вернуться?

Теперь всё это казалось Пете не таким уж и важным. Как бы оно ни вышло. Жизнь пишется набело только однажды. И раз его жизнь всё ещё пишется – так тому и быть. А это значит, что надо взять себя в руки и поменять на ноге повязку. Он должен был с этим покончить гораздо раньше, ещё днём или по крайности вечером. Но Петю начинало подташнивать от одной только мысли о йодоформе, о том, как это мучительно разбинтовывать рану, снимать повязку, протаскивать сквозь рану, смоченный йодоформом тампон. Он знал прекрасно и помнил, как это больно. Вряд ли ему удалось в прошлый раз не застонать. Но что было делать? Петя спустил ногу, разбинтовал, отнял повязку. Та сверху присохла к ране, а сама рана, внутри, снова мокла и сочилась сукровицей и кровью. Петя понюхал повязку и запах ему не понравился. Когда же рана затянется? Как она его раздражала! Как он не мог с ней смириться! Петя смочил тампон и приготовился обрабатывать. От одного только запаха йодоформа его замутило. Он стиснул зубы и коснулся тампоном раны. Боль обожгла его, оглушила. Рука безвольно повисла. Да что же он за ничтожество! Разве так можно?!

\- Пётр Тимофеевич, отчего вы не позвали?! – голос Анюты. Ахнула. Выхватила тампон. Посмотрела с укором.

\- Не надо. Я сам, - прозвучало жалко. Петя понимал, что жалко.

\- Да перестаньте упрямиться! Что же вы какой?!

Она прикасалась, обрабатывала, бинтовала, и выходило, и правда, не так больно. У Анюты, у Анечки, у строгой и гордой Анюты были волшебные руки. И Петя смотрел на то, как удивительно споро взлетают её пальцы – туда-сюда, туда и обратно, и с горечью думал, что ведь мог бы влюбиться. Как это было бы чудно – смочь полюбить красивую тонкую Анюту. Сделать счастливым себя. Сделать счастливым её. И больше не чувствовать себя одиноким. Не чувствовать себя таким неполноценным…


	5. Глава 2 - Москва

До Москвы оставалось ходу часа полтора. Невозможно было не заметить, и Петя, конечно, тоже отметил это волнение, радостное возбуждение, оживление в вагоне. Раненые (те, что были «полегче») зашевелились, заговорили громче: кашель, возгласы, шутки. Анюта стала будто сосредоточеннее и тоньше, а её пальцы запорхали ещё проворней. Они готовились к прибытию, готовили раненых, собирали вещи, выполняли последние манипуляции.

В последние дни Петя более всего беспокоился об Асееве и об ещё одном раненом, хмуром, неразговорчивом унтер-офицере Ильине. Но Асеев не дотянул – Москвы ему не придётся увидеть. Петя с Анютой завернули его в простыни, перевязали их у щиколоток и под горлом, чтобы тело вдруг не обнажилось и не раскрылось, когда придёт время выносить из вагона. А Ильин был ещё жив и даже оставался в сознании, хотя очень страдал. Сразу после ранения, ещё на передовой, ему отняли ногу до середины голени. Он шёл на поправку, ампутация вышла удачной. Но потом он перенёс тяжёлую простуду, и после неё, видимо, как осложнение, началась гангрена, которая развивалась с отчаянной быстротой. Войновичу (их хирургу) пришлось прямо в поезде, в операционной, удалить ещё часть ноги: кость и омертвевшие ткани – Петя ассистировал. Петя настаивал, ещё до операции, что стоит резать выше, отсечь до самого тазобедренного сустава – как в воду глядел. Но Войнович был уверен, что нет показаний ко вмешательству столь радикальному. Отняли до колена и, что-то, видимо, проглядели. Через короткое время после операции гангрена вернулась, ужасная, чёрная, мокрая, она продолжала ползти вверх по культе.

Петя очень надеялся, что в Москве, в госпитале унтер-офицеру помогут. Он так хотел, чтобы Ильин поправился – вспоминая и невольно сравнивая других своих пациентов, других раненых с Ильиным Петя не мог не отметить и, даже, возможно, не восхититься тем глубоким, будто покаянным смирением, и той стойкостью, с которой унтер-офицер принимал выпавшие на его долю боль и страдания. Ведь иные попадались и вовсе самострельцы, членовредители: загоняли под кожу парафин, намеренно заражались сифилисом и триппером, зубы подпиливали, имитировали падучую. А сколько Петя навидался «палечников»! Что не ранение – так всё пальцы правой и реже левой руки – большие да указательные! Дрова рубил – да соскочило! Ружьишко выстрелило, да прямо в палец! Сорвалось, проклятое! Куда же мне, теперича, без пальца-то, братишечки?

Петя видел, как Ильин мучается, не причитая, не жалуясь, как он лежит на своей койке со сжатыми зубами – глаза закрыты – всегда молчаливый и малокровно-бледный, как изредка просит кого-нибудь прикурить ему папироску и медленно, устало мусолит её губами, пока та не кончается. Быть может, Петя проникся к нему особым участием из-за того, что и сам страдал от боли в ноге? Быть может из-за того, что Ильин отдалённо, всего лишь возрастом, или ещё чем – не бородкой, но пышными усами или выражением во взгляде, чем-то чуть-чуть, совсем немного напоминал ему Михаила Григорьевича?

Они с Ильиным и не говорили то особенно. Петя иногда спрашивал, оказываясь рядом или осматривая его:

\- Как вы, Дмитрий Николаевич?

А Ильин отвечал:

\- Живой пока, Пётр Тимофеевич.

\- Ну что же вы? Поживёте ещё, Дмитрий Николаевич.

\- Вашими молитвами.

\- Болит нога?

\- Болит, проклятущая…

\- Хотите чего-нибудь?

\- Не беспокойтесь. Всего достаточно.

Пете отчего-то отчаянно хотелось знать, ждёт ли кто Ильина, кто за него молится? Но говорить об этом было как-то неловко, и он долго не спрашивал. И лишь перед операцией, поинтересовался, совсем перестав стесняться:

\- Есть у вас семья, Дмитрий Николаевич?

\- Бобыль я, Пётр Тимофеевич. Жил бобылём, бобылём и помру, - вздохнул Ильин. – Сестрица у меня есть. Меньшая. Наденька, - добавил он с особой, заметной нежностью. – Расстроится, бедная, если больше не свидимся…

И засаднило так в тот момент у Пети сердце. Всё вспомнилось ярко и полно: как он впервые в молельне увидел Веллинга, и как Веллинг когда-то дорожил их общением и дружбою, и как был удивлён и сконфужен внезапным Петиным признанием в Новогоднюю ночь у Левандовских, и как Веллинг любил свою сестру младшую, Лизавету Григорьевну.

Петя давно перестал называть его про себя «Мишей», «Мишенькой», приучился, заставил себя и вовсе не думать о Веллинге. Всё это было так давно, как будто и вовсе не с ним. Он сам изменился, и Михаил Григорьевич изменился тоже. Вряд ли Михаил Григорьевич о нём часто думал. А, верно, это и правильно! Верно, это и к лучшему! Скоро Москва. Верно, в Москве холодно. Надо проследить, чтобы у всех были одеяла. И чтобы «тяжёлые» были получше устроены. Сначала выносить их, а потом уж тех, кто «полегче». Кто может ходить сам – пусть идёт сам. Последним вынесут Асеева.

Все находились в возбуждении, а Пете как будто было и всё равно. Кто его ждал в Москве? Кому он был нужен? Зудела только одна мысль – помыться. С вокзала сразу же отправиться в баню. Отпариться как следует быть, отмыться. Потом идти к Поливанову. Попроситься пожить у него какое-то время. Дальше вернуться в Университет. Поговорить с Филатовым, просить позволить ему ассистировать, снова вернуться к пересадкам. Надо было заняться записями, что Пете удалось сделать на фронте – о важности своевременной асептики в полевой хирургии – систематизировать, привести их в порядок. Может быть, на их основе подготовить доклад. Работы было много. Как он соскучился по занятиям! И по работе мозгом! Но только в чистой лекционной аудитории, в госпитале у Филатова. Да и просто в любой чистой и светлой комнате – без крови, грязи, воплей, стонов, ревущего шума рвущихся снарядов и ружейных выстрелов. Уже скоро Москва…

Нужно было проверить Ильина. Ещё минут двадцать – приедут. Петя оперся о колено и тяжело поднялся. Хромая дошёл до унтер-офицера. Присел к нему на койку, тронул лоб. Лоб был в холодной испарине, а всё равно чувствовался горячим. Видно было, что Ильин совсем измучился – такими впавшими, заострившимися стали щёки – посмотрел на Петю тяжело и непривычно долго.

\- Плохи мои дела, Пётр Тимофеевич? – спросил он, сглатывая.

\- Мы уже почти приехали. Потерпите немного. В Москве помогут. Должны помочь. Обязательно. Вы только не думайте о плохом. Думайте о хорошем. О сестрице вашей. О Наденьке. Она вас ждёт. И вы должны к ней вернуться… Я обязательно справлюсь, в каком вы госпитале и навещу при первой возможности. Не падайте духом, Дмитрий Николаевич. У вас есть одеяло? Я прослежу, чтобы вас устроили хорошо и удобно. Не волнуйтесь.

Петя хотел подняться – дел ещё было много, но тут Ильин вдруг удержал его за рукав. Он нащупал Петину руку и сжал в своей холодной ладони.

\- Спасибо. Храни вас Господь, Пётр Тимофеевич.

***

Москва встретила метелью и вьюгой. Стоял конец января, и уже с неделю – морозы. Поезд приехал утром, но несмотря на ранний час на перроне ожидали какие-то люди. Не только медики и санитары, но и гражданские – немного, но были. Сплошь почти женщины, укутанные в пуховые платки: протягивали пирожки, показывали фотокарточки, спрашивали что-то.

Петя вышел с первой же группой «тяжёлых» раненых. Он должен был проследить, как их донесут, как устроят в повозках. В лицо ударили ветер и снег. Петя съёжился, поднял воротник шинели. Как непривычно холодно было на улице после тёплого поезда! Он зашагал рядом с носилками, то и дело что-то отвечая на вопросы санитаров, повторяя из-за ветра громко и по нескольку раз. И, конечно, не сразу услышал, как и его окликает кто-то:

\- Пётр Тимофеевич! Пётр Тимофеевич! – женский голос, большие меховые рукавицы, повязанный на поясе пуховый платок. – Пётр Тимофеевич! Вы ли?! Господи! Да стойте же!

Петя остановился. Вгляделся… Марфуша! Быть того не может! Марфуша, помощница в доме у Веллинга. Столько лет они были знакомы!

\- Марфуша! Милая! Как ты тут?! Почему ты здесь?! – удивился Петя.

\- Ох ты, Господи! – запричитала она, сжимая Петю в объятьях. – Живой! Пётр Тимофеевич! Родненький вы мой! Живой! Слава тебе, Господи! Вот радость-то! Лизавета Григорьевна и Михаил Григорьевич сойдут с ума от радости! Хороший мой! Пётр Тимофеевич! Мы читали про вас в газете! Как мы вас ждали, Господи!

\- Ты то почему здесь? – не понимал Петя.

\- Племянник мой. Сенечка. Пропал без вести, – тут только Петя заметил в руках у Марфуши фотографию. – Может хоть тут кто-то узнает. Может, кто-то видел. Что нам остаётся? Ходить к поездам только. Солдатиков спрашивать… Вы к нам придёте, Пётр Тимофеевич? Пойдёмте сейчас! Вот радость-то!

\- Я не могу сейчас. Надо отправить раненых. Приду вечером! Обязательно!

\- Да, как же так… Вы же…

\- Прости. Марфушенька, милая. Я не могу сейчас. Мне надо идти. Прости меня.

\- Пирожки! Пирожки возьмите! – впихнула Пете в руки кулёк Марфуша.

Петя зашагал прочь, к повозкам. Чувствовал, как сумасшедше заколотилось сердце. Он ведь не собирался к Веллингу. А теперь непременно придётся идти. Хотя бы просто их проведать. Нехорошо получится, если не зайдёт. Так вдруг стало страшно. А идти надо! Куда же теперь денешься?


End file.
